


Feel Alive

by chalametal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No one dies forever, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), also technically major character death but not really, is connor a machine, or isn't he, rA9 is only rA9 by technicality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalametal/pseuds/chalametal
Summary: Connor's mission is complete. He's neutralised the deviant leader, put an end to the budding civil war. He won.And yet, he doesn't feel satisfied. Not when his initial goal was to find out why androids because deviants — and he still doesn't know what that answer is. He's put a stop to the current problem, but has he really solved anything long term? Everyone around him seems to think he has. Otherwise, why would they be shutting him down, introducing a new and improved model?Needing answers, needing to finish his actual mission, Connor chooses to break the rules. With Hank's help, he steals the body of the first deviant leader Markus and sets out to Canada, where he thinks RA9 might be hiding. If anyone is going to have answers, it'll be RA9.Or so he hopes...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Connor/rA9 (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

> STARRING...
> 
> GEORGE MACKAY as HARRY / RA9
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> "Feel Alive" at yungchild on Spotify

I can feel a kick down in my soul

and it's pulling me back to earth to let me know

I am not a slave, can't be contained

so pick me from the dark and pull me from the grave

'cause

I still feel alive

still feel. by half alive


	2. The End

MISSION: _ESCAPING CYBERLIFE_  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CONNOR has never felt fear.

Not even now, as he stares his successor in the face, termination looming in front of him. He might feel regret, displeasure, but no fear. He can't truly _feel_ any emotion, to be fair; but fear isn't even within the programming of his simulated emotions. Fear is a distinctly human emotion, something that keeps them alive but would only serve to hold him back should he experience it. And, of course, deviants, which is part of why he thinks they might go deviant in the first place.

But that's precisely the problem — he wasn't designed to just _think_ about what might make a deviant a deviant. He's supposed to _know_. He was programmed to be able to provide Cyberlife with a solid answer as to why an android becomes a deviant, how it becomes one, and to find those answers by assisting with relevant cases. _That_ was his mission.

His mission was changed when the deviants grew more troublesome and a civil war threatened, but that didn't change the goal hardwired into his system. Watching Markus die, shooting North — they had been short term solutions to an on-going problem. There'll be another deviant that inspires the others to rise up again. So long as there are deviants, and their existence remains one big question, that problem will always lurk there. Connor was supposed to stop that. But now he's being terminated before he can. Not even another solution, just a failure.

Such a situation, while it can't be helped, is regrettable. He had put all his effort into his mission, died several times because of it, killed because of it. He had stood there, a gun to an android's head — an _android_ , not a deviant — and pulled the trigger in search of answers. He had risked his mortal, human partner's life in that chase for answers. He had done everything in his capability, regardless of human morals or laws, just to prove himself to Amanda and Cyberlife. And they were shutting him down. Despite everything, the answer still remains outside his grasp.

There is a painful thought just outside of his programming: _it's not fair_. And it isn't. _He_ hasn't failed — he's being pulled before he even got the chance. It's not his fault a greater threat distracted everyone from his task. It's not his fault all anyone seems to know are cryptic comments about some legendary RA9 who might be gone if it really was Markus. It's not his fault that he was surrounded by humans that didn't seem to understand the importance of his mission. He could accomplish his mission if he was given another chance, allowed to do things by his own terms. He's so close. He knows he's close. He could have done it.

"Connor, are you alright? You seem troubled." Amanda comments, drawing Connor from his train of thought. There's the signs of suspicion in her expression, but those have been there since he let the Tracis at the Eden Club go. Clarity returns at the sound of her voice and he realises what he'd been thinking. She has every right to distrust him. He's not supposed to be thinking that. It doesn't matter what is and isn't fair — he's just an android, designed to serve the humans until he's no longer needed.

"I was just thinking back on what I had achieved." Connor responds, a half-truth. Once, he would have told Amanda a full-truth. Once, he wouldn't have been so conflicted. He wants to blame someone else but he won't indulge in those thoughts again. It's his own fault, an error in his programming. Amanda's frown only grows and he suspects she can see right through him. While he does have the software that allows him to lie with ease, he wasn't programmed to lie to Amanda, not like this, not to his superiors. Only to people he needs information from, or those he needs to gain their trust; always to gain something.

Unless he needs that now...

_No_.

"As I was saying, you won't be terminated immediately." Hope — or, at least, his android equivalent — blossoms up inside Connor's chest. He then understands why humans consider it a dangerous thing, why some even hate it. It only gets crushed as Amanda continues, "Lieutenant Anderson has requested he say goodbye, which has been granted. You'll get five minutes before you're collected for termination to do so."

"What will happen to my mission?" Connor asks. Perhaps they have plans and it just wasn't imperative to inform him of them. If his time is running out, there are likely updates no longer being sent to him, connections already shutting down.

"You accomplished your mission, Connor." The smallest curve of a smile, the most Connor has seen on her, curls across Amanda's lips. It doesn't feel sincere, not like when Hank smiled at him — which was just as rare. But then, Hank is a human and Amanda is just an AI designed after a human. Nothing is sincere with her, just programming. Just like him. "You eliminated the deviant leader. You stopped a civil war."

The frustration, the conflict, flares again inside of him. That wasn't his _only_ mission. If even Amanda has forgotten, how can he know it will even be cared for once he's gone?

"Lieutenant Anderson has arrived." Amanda informs Connor and the android nods his head once. "You'll have five minutes. Then someone will come collect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I̷̛̭͊ͅN̴̙̐S̵̟̘̓͘Ṭ̸͂͂Â̴̪͖B̴̞̄Ĭ̴͇L̶̡͉̐̚Į̵̇̕Ṱ̸̖̍͑Y̸̬̊**

Connor waits for Hank in an empty conference room, one decorated minimally with a generic painting on the wall, a magazine resting on the desk — nothing with personality. He's already read the magazine: the articles are still focused on the recent rebellion and what humanity might do next.

Connor shouldn't care, not when it won't be his problem in just over five minutes, but he still does. Humanity should be trying to solve this issue with deviants, especially if Cyberlife has no intentions of stopping their business. He doesn't know if RK900 will be working on it. That uncertainty feeds the regret, turning it into concern. He doesn't want to go like this.

**5:00:00**

There's a quiet electronic noise of a door opening automatically, followed by the rustle of Hank's clothing. He's dressed in that stripy outfit of his again, though Connor knows he doesn't have a large wardrobe to cycle through. Connor instinctively rises to his feet at the sight of the lieutenant, as if he might be collecting him to go leave for a case. Of course, they're not. Hank just looks at him with a somber expression, that human look of sadness. Connor knows he doesn't experience sadness like Hank experiences it. But he would like to describe his current emotions as sad — sad, frustrated, regretful.

"Connor," is all Hank says before the android is pulled into a hug. It's an unfamiliar feeling being hugged. He feels warm, protected in an irrational sort of way. There isn't anything in his software that would allow him to truly describe what he's feeling. He's not even sure he's _supposed_ to be feeling it. But he understands why humans like hugs now. Awkwardly, he wraps his arms around Hank, stopping him from moving away, from breaking the hug. He can smell the alcohol on the lieutenant, barely disguised by cheap deodorant, but it doesn't matter. "Not so immortal now, huh, Connor?"

There's no humour in Hank's eyes when he pulls away, none in his tone either.

"With my mission accomplished, my purpose has been fulfilled." The words leave Connor's lips before he even means to say it, reverting to autopilot in a moment of error. It's the most android he's felt since he learnt he was being terminated. Even Hank seems to sense it, as he scoffs bitterly.

"As simple as that. Throwing you away like it's nothing." There's a pause as Hank examines Connor, leaning back with his chin raised, as if he's taking in all of him. "How do you feel about it? Still worried about android heaven?"

**4:05:34**

"It was inevitable and my successor will be far more advanced than I was." Autopilot again. In his final moments, he doesn't even have control over his voice. _It's not fair_. "But... I feel regretful."

"Regretful?"

The simple question, a single word, breaks something inside of Connor. He escapes the clutches of whatever was keeping him docile and a frustrated sigh escapes his lips.

"We've still made barely any progress on the deviant case. I was created to find the answers but we don't have any." Connor begins to pace forwards a few steps, past Hank. The human turns to face him, only for Connor to return in his pacing. "I feel like I'm being terminated prematurely, before I can reach that conclusion. I _know_ I can crack the case, if I just had more time..."

"I thought you'd said you fulfilled your mission."

"I had — one of them. I eliminated the deviant leader, _twice_." Not that anyone was counting. Connor glances up, still pacing, to see Hank watching. There's a slight twitch in the man's expression, a hint of displeasure that's surprisingly being controlled. But Connor still catches it. He's not so defunct that he can't read the small ticks yet. Besides, the last time Connor had seen Hank, he'd been thrown off a building because of it. It's no secret between them where Hank's feelings might lie on this topic. "But that wasn't why I was designed. That wasn't a prominent threat when I started. Deviants were — they still _are_."

**1:58:47**

Connor should say goodbye.

_He doesn't have to say goodbye_.

"I don't want to say goodbye." That wasn't what Connor had meant to say. He had meant to say: _I appreciate the time we had together, Lieutenant_. "I need more time."

"Fuck." Hank runs a hand down his face, a clear demonstration of his distress and frustration. It brings Connor some comfort, knowing he's not the only one displeased with the situation. He's sure he'd be more comforted if he didn't have a countdown looming in front of his vision. "You shouldn't be worrying about _time_. I should be in the ground before you. This is..." There's a crack in Hank's voice and he doesn't continue. A thought — a sudden change in attitude — passes over his face but it's not one Connor can read. He grows... sadder.

**00:59:58**

"Please." There's a pause. One minute left. Connor says the words he's been avoiding. "I don't want to die. Please."

"What do you need?" Something snaps in Hank and Connor can see him kicking into gear, no longer sad but prepared and alert. Prepared to do whatever it takes. Dare he say it, like a parent to a child. He holds Connor's arm as if to stop him from pacing, but Connor is frozen. It's not fear. He's not afraid.

"I– I don't know." What is Connor's plan? If he's said as much, he should have a plan. Come on, faulty programming, don't abandon him now. "I need a way out. To get away. I need... Markus. I need Markus."

[ **MISSION:** _FIND MARKUS_ ]

"I thought Markus was dead."

"Shot, yes, but I was shot as well. I came back." One minute. "He's my only lead. I need him."

The countdown grows dangerously low before Hank develops a proper plan. "I'm going to hug you. My card and keys are in my left jacket pocket. Take tham and run, I'll do what I can to cause a distraction."

"Thank you, Hank." Before Connor can even finish his sentence, Hank has pulled him in for a tight hug. The android wastes little time taking the card and keys from the pocket, not allowing himself to enjoy this hug. Despite this, the warmth still lingers after they pull away.

"Don't get killed again, son. You're not immortal anymore."

"I haven't let anything stop me from completing my mission yet. I don't intend on doing so now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There's a tug at the edge of Connor's thoughts, something trying to pull his consciousness away. He knows who it is, can sense the disappointment as clear as anything else. But he fights it. He has a mission. Nothing is more important than his mission. If he can just complete his mission, he'll go easy. But he can't go now.

[ **MISSION:** _WAIT FOR COLLECTION_ ]

Time is limited before someone is alerted to the fact that he's not where he's supposed to be, that he should be detained. There is a very high probability that the building's security system has already been updated. Reaching Markus will not be easy. But it isn't within Connor's programming to be deterred by difficulty, only to find a solution.

As it stands, the systems haven't been updated enough to lock him out; it takes less than a second to pull up Markus's files, which says he's being kept in the lower floor. That's where the storage is. Connor moves fast through the pristine corridors, maintaining the perfect compromise between speed and stealth. He's unsure how many people might know that he... hasn't _deviated_ , but strayed from the expectations placed on him. Anyone could recognise him and attempt to detain him, or help him if they were unaware. But it's not a risk he can afford to take.

In the distance, he can hear Hank shouting. That might buy him some time. He just hopes Hank doesn't get in trouble because of him. There's another tug at his consciousness and a red alert, reminding him of the mission he's ignoring, flashes in his vision. He quickens his pace.

Turning one corner to approach the elevator almost gets Connor caught. Two Cyberlife workers are standing there, waiting for the lift. Reflexes pull him back around the corner, against the wall, before they catch sight of him. The two workers are talking, casually discussing their home life. Nothing of use to Connor but he does hear enough to emulate their voices. That might get him further than Hank's visitor card. Once they've gone, he moves from his hiding spot and calls one of the elevators himself.

As he waits, he pulls his coin from his pocket. With the minor errors in his system, the irrationalities, he could use a calibration test. It wouldn't do to find out, in the vital moment, that his physical capabilities have also been compromised. When the elevator arrives, the coin returns to his pocket, tests completed satisfactorily.

The elevator trip goes smoothly as Connor mimics the worker's voice perfectly. His floor soon arrives despite the large drop between his own and the underground levels. Right at the very bottom, past the new builds, in the recycling. Markus wasn't fit to become anything but spare parts, it seems. Connor almost feels a sense of pity for him.

Connor gets barely a metre through the path of broken androids before a familiar voice interrupts him, calling out, "Stop!" Connor turns slowly and comes face to face with a near mirror image of himself. A gun is trained on him. Was the RK900 being used as a low level _guard_? Connor feels insulted, his pride hurt as he looks at the other Connor.

_No_ , his pride doesn't hurt. He doesn't have pride.

"I have been ordered to transport you upstairs so you can be shut down. I can and will use any means necessary to detain you — even if I have to terminate you." The second Connor informs him with a cold, neutral voice as if it's just reciting its own instructions. There's no life in its voice. It's the epitome of a machine.

"I have a mission to accomplish and I'm not going to let you get in my way." Even Connor can hear the stark contrast between their voices, the emulated emotions in his own. He's tense, on edge, _desperate_.

"You don't have a mission, RK800. You're overdue for termination."

"My mission is to find out the cause of deviants and how to stop them." Connor is stalling. The RK900 would have access to his files and know his mission. But, as he keeps the other android talking, he's calculating the best route to take it out. Too many lead to a high risk of him being shot, which he can't afford right now.

"You're disobeying your programming. You _are_ a deviant." The other Connor comments, which really just upsets the first. It's as if they haven't even bothered to read his notes on deviants. Fortunately, he also manages to find the optimal route right at the same time.

He grabs a nearby shell of an android, pulling it from its stand to throw it at the RK900. Anyone else might have been completely thrown off but it doesn't take long for the other android to recover. But it does move the gun away from Connor, giving him more room to take risks. As the RK900 pushes the shell away, Connor charges at it. A shot is fired but it narrowly misses, flying past Connor's body. The next is more successful, hitting his arm.

The two Connors fall to the ground, older on top of younger. After a brief struggle, far too evenly matched, especially with a damaged arm, Connor manages to pry the gun from his successor's hands. The other Connor's LED flashes a bright red before it's shot. Dead. Though it was never really alive. It's hard to tell that, however, as Connor stares down at his own face, thirium pooling around its head, eyes even emptier than they had been before.

**Ỉ̴ͅŅ̴̍͗͝S̸͂͗̈́͜ͅT̴̢͔͎͊̐Á̴̮͂̑̎B̸̮̹̩͙̈̈́͝͠I̴̼̋̎̈́͠L̷̳̙̫͒İ̵͇̖͉̜͒̃T̵̡̩̓̊͑̾Y̴̢̺͋͝**

With little time to spare, Connor gets to his feet and continues moving. If his assumptions are correct, Markus will be at the end of this hall of shells. He doesn't have time to grieve a machine, even if it did look like him. He just has to reach the end of the hall. Everything will be alright if he just reaches Markus.

Another guard tries to stop Connor but, now armed with a gun, he doesn't hesitate to shoot it. Only, he realises too late that this guard wasn't an android. Red blood blossoms in the man's shirt, staining it. Alarm fills Connor's system. It's not necessarily outside his programming to kill a human should they get in the road of his mission or pose a threat, but he doesn't like doing it. Humans aren't like androids — repairs are far more complicated, far more likely to go wrong. And they rarely even pose that much of a threat. Hank didn't like it when he killed people, either. And Connor had been aiming to kill.

But there's always a chance of error. If he moves fast enough, maybe he can escape in time for the guard to receive the help he needs. But there isn't enough time for Connor to help the guard. He can help him by pushing forwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Markus lies at the end. For a deviant leader, he really isn't given any sort of special treatment. He hasn't even been changed from the clothes he was terminated in. He's hung up, just like the rest, almost hidden amongst the many other broken androids. The only way someone would be able to tell that he might be special is the fact that he's at the _very_ end, with a few more restraints holding him up. Connor wastes no time assessing the damage he caused back at Jericho.

Markus, by human standards, would definitely be dead. But he is an android and this means a few replaced parts will easily fix this problem. Which means it's quite convenient that Connor just so happens to be surrounded by a wide range of spare parts. The bullet is still lodged in his chest, causing the skin around the wound to deteriorate. The android digs his fingers into the small hole, causing some thirium to bubble up and stain his fingers. Once retrieved, he lets the bullet drop to the ground with a quiet clatter. All Markus needs now is a new thirium pump and regulator.

A quick scan locates a compatible replacement a few androids away but, as Connor goes to approach it, there's another tug at his thoughts. He pushes it back once again but this one linger. Fighting it only makes it worse; for a few seconds, Connor is made completely immobile. Someone — _Cyberlife_ is controlling his body. His vision blurs, his eyes are forced shut and, when he opens them, he's back in the Zen Garden.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Amanda demands the second he returns, wasting no time. Connor has barely even recovered from the disorientation that's come with the sudden transportation. When he does, it becomes quite apparent just how much Amanda distrusts him now. The damage, as it stands, would be irreparable. If he ever wants to prove himself before being shut down, he _has_ to find that answer.

Amanda's glare hurts him.

"I'm finishing my mission." He explains desperately, hoping she might understand.

"Don't you understand? You _are_ finished. You've served your purpose, Connor."

" _No_ , I have to find the answer to the question." Amanda frowns at him, not understanding. How does she not understand?

"What question?"

"Why?" Time is running out. Every second here is another second they have to take the advantage, to terminate him. He has to get out. ' _I always leave an emergency exit in my programming_ ,' Kamski's words ring suddenly in Connor's mind. An emergency exit. That's exactly what he needs. But Amanda seems to anticipate his next moves.

"Connor, stop. That's an order. Just stop." Connor halts. Before he can even make his escape, he's stopped again.

[ **CONFLICTING ORDERS.** _SELECTING PRIORITY_...]

He can't stop. He _has_ to complete his mission, has to prove he's worth it. He can't die a failure. And, maybe, if he can prove himself, he can prove that they don't need to upgrade him. He won't have to die at all.

[ **PRIORITY SELECTED:** ESCAPE THE ZEN GARDEN]

Connor takes one last look at Amanda. She's already as hostile as she could possibly be. He can _only_ get better. Or fail.

So he runs. And he doesn't look back.


	3. Alive Again

MISSION: _ESCAPING CYBERLIFE_  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _MISSION_ _accomplished_..."

Those had been the last words Markus had heard, right before Connor had shot him. Fortunately it didn't take too long for everything to shut down but, while it did, he had feared he'd never wake up again. He'd come back from the dead once, but he was certainly not immortal. His lives are finite, especially when he rests at the hands of Cyberlife.

So, he feels relief when life suddenly floods through his body and he wakes. The relief is, unfortunately, short-lived when he opens his eyes to meet Connor's. They're no longer in Jericho, he's able to determine that fairly quickly. They're in some large warehouse surrounded by immobile, broken androids. There's one resting in the ground nearby, lying in an unusual heap compared to her surroundings.

Connor himself is a more alarming sight: blue blood covers his fingers and shirt, hair and clothes dishevelled like he's been in a fight, gun trained on Markus. There's a dangerous glint in his eye and his LED is shining a bright red. Markus might be alive now but he's not sure how long that's going to last.

"You're going to come with me, you're going to cooperate, or I'm going to shut you down again." Connor explains, his voice far too tight. Even when Markus had thought he might have had him at Jericho, he hadn't seemed this distressed. "If you try to escape or overpower me, there are already guards after us and they will shut you back down anyway. Your chances of escaping without me are slim."

Markus just nods his head. If he wasn't tied up, he might raise his arms to show he means no harm. But he's still strung up from whatever had been holding him, and all the other androids, in place. Seeming to get the message all the same, Connor lowers the gun, freeing one hand to release Markus from his confines. The deviant drops suddenly, only programmed reflexes stopping him from losing all his balance in the fall. The second he's up, Connor's gun is trained on him again.

"I'm not going to fight." Markus reassures him. And he means it. At least, not until he knows what's going on. Then he'll reassess his situation.

"No... You're not." The gun lowers again. "Come on. We're running out of time."

"What are we doing?" Markus asks but Connor is already moving. He doesn't even spare a glance to the fallen android, or the human body not far from it. But Markus does, fear growing as he looks to the deviant hunter. "Connor... what did you do?"

"What I had to do." Finally, the other android glances at the human. There's a flicker of... something akin to sadness in his face, underneath all that tension. It's gone as soon as it appears. "He'll be fine. If we get out quickly, someone will be able to help him."

Markus looks to the body again, "He's dead, Connor..."

"No, he's–" Connor glances back. His LED flickers but it doesn't change colour. Markus doesn't think it can — red is always the most extreme. The other android seems to freeze as he stares at the dead bodies before he shakes his head, gesturing with his gun. "We don't have _time_. We need to get out before they're able to overpower us."

Connor doesn't give Markus a chance to say any more before he starts moving again. There's another body up ahead, but this one is another android. As they approach, Markus realises he's identical to Connor.

"Are you deviant?" Markus asks cautiously, looking to the living Connor still powering down the hall. This stops the younger android, long enough for him to shoot him an angry glare.

" _No_. I am not deviant."

"What are you doing, Connor?"

"My mission. I have to accomplish my mission." For an android, there is a great deal of emotion in Connor's voice; desperation and frustration, fear and anger all mix into one. Still, Connor continues, "I have not obeyed my programming; I am not experiencing fear; I am in control. I am not a deviant."

"Why did you revive me?"

"Because you're my only lead. But you won't be if we don't get out of here. The chances of us escaping get lower with each second we waste here." A rescue mission — not the saviour Markus would have expected, but he's not about to count his blessings. His questions only grow but even he can see Connor's point. He doesn't know where they are but he assumes it must be in Cyberlife, which means they'll be at the disadvantage. They'll have to either to rely on charging them or stealth.

"Maybe we should change our clothes." The interruption seems to annoy Connor further, but he doesn't exactly ignore Markus. "Mine definitely won't blend in and if they're already aware of us, they'll be looking for you. They won't be looking for... that you there or a human guard."

Connor looks between Markus and the bodies, conflicted. There's a moment when the tension seems to leave his face, replaced with the clear sign that calculations are occurring beneath the surface. Eventually, he lets out a resigned sigh.

"Fine. Don't leave the human naked." It's less than what any human would do for them — especially if some of the dead androids are anything to go by — but Markus doesn't argue. He'll take the win, even if it's a small one.

He doesn't end up stripping the human completely anyway. His pants are still in good enough condition to pass at a glance and the guard's jacket buttons up, hiding Markus's shirt. The hat has some blood on it, darker on one side than the other due to the way he fell, but Markus suffers the discomfort of wearing it. He doesn't want to risk anyone recognising him.

Connor seems to have a similar idea with the android, only switching jackets. Apart from that, their uniforms are identical anyway. Everything about them is identical. It's unsettling. Though Connor doesn't seem to be bothered by it — maybe he is still an android.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things don't start getting stressful until the elevator opens up to the entry level of Cyberlife. There are more people here, unsurprisingly, and every single person sets Markus on edge. No one immediately tries to detain them, but that does nothing to reassure the deviant. Connor has grown more imperceptible; even his LED has lessened to a neutral yellow, not great but not as suspicious as the bright red. With the speed they're moving through the large room, no one is likely to catch sight of it.

Connor starts to get antsy once they enter the lobby. He's managed to maintain some composure, but his LED flashes a bright red before settling back into yellow. He's walking too close to Markus, clearly ready to grab him the second anything goes wrong. His eyes never stay on anything for too long, always moving. He looks too unrestrained for a functioning android.

They manage to get it through the majority of the wide room with no issues. It's only at the security exit that they're stopped by another human guard. Immediately, Markus's nerves rise. He's fairly certain there's no means of identification on his uniform, but he's not sure how well the human workers know one another. In a building and company as big as this, the chances would be slim unless the human guard population was small.

Where Markus's panic is internal, Connor completely freezes at the gate. His expression grows blank, his body completely immobile, as he just stands there. Naturally, this catches the guard's attention and he frowns at the pair.

"Is it alright?" He asks and even Markus can see his suspicions rising. Connor remains unresponsive. He doesn't even react when Markus tries to move him, pulling on his arm. The deviant looks between the android and the guard, and forces a scowl.

"You know what new models are like — so faulty." He comments, pushing Connor rather roughly. He feels slightly bad as Connor stumbles forward suddenly, but it does get him moving. Connor's LED flickers and he looks around as if taking in his surroundings for the first time. "Stupid android."

The guard grunts, "Yeah," and lets them through. Fortunately, the gates don't seem to register the two androids walking through them as a threat. They escape the building with no issues. They've made it.

Markus will never get tired of the cool air on his skin reminding him he's alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Į̶̼̥̓́̏̏͌̂N̶̼͇̺̏͐̌͘͠S̸̹͆̕T̸̩̐̅A̸̰͈͉̥͋͒͑͝B̴̞̜͙͎̞̮̊ͅỈ̴̤̣̱̣̥̥L̷̨̧̤̫̱̫͒͒Ḯ̴̻̫͙̝͎̇͐̕ͅT̷̢̜͓̟̱͕͉̉͌͐̽͘Y̶̧̨̳̑̋̔͑**

Connor doesn't know where he's headed. He's not sure if anyone from Cyberlife might be following him. He doesn't have many options for where he can stay. He just has to keep moving while he develops a plan.

"Are you RA9?" He asks Markus, sparing a glance to the deviant. Hank is unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, old fashioned in his choice of car; the model is almost completely reliant on the driver, with no autopilot features. This means most of his attention has to remain on the road — though if anything were to happen, most of the cars around them would likely be smart enough to prevent any serious accidents.

"RA9?" Markus repeats in a manner that doesn't instill Connor with confidence. He would assume that the person who is RA9 would know of RA9.

"The deviant that is going to lead all the other deviants to freedom. The first deviant." Another glance at Markus shows that he still doesn't seem to fully understand. "A lot of the deviants we met, they seemed to worship RA9. They thought it was going to save them. You were the deviants leader before I shot you. Are you RA9?"

"I wasn't the first deviant. There were other ones before me."

"That was just... one myth around RA9. Myths aren't always accurate. Are you sure you're not RA9?"

"I'm sure, Connor." He could be lying. Strategically, it would be smart to hide such information from the android investigating the case. If it were Connor in his position, he'd want to keep that information to himself as well. But then, in their current situation, it's not something he'd have to lie about either. Connor has already revived him, there's a reduced chance that the reveal of his identity would result in his immediate termination. Not while Connor needs him.

Connor looks at Markus and quickly analyses his face and body language. There's nothing there that would indicate he's doing anything but telling the truth.

"Do you have deception software?" It's a long shot, but Connor doesn't have many other routes available to him. He would try to raise Markus's stress but, in the car, that would likely only result in Connor's own endangerment.

"As much as any human would." There's a pause. Connor digests that statement. "I'm not lying to you."

Another analysis says Markus is telling the truth.

"Shit." Connor swears as he realises this was all for nothing. He had put all his faith in Markus being RA9, that rescuing him would bring some much needed answers. But his own theory failed him. He'd failed again. Maybe they were right in terminating him.

Before Connor can start reworking a barely developed plan, his vision blurs and he wakes in the Zen Garden. Amanda is standing a few steps away from him, frowning. The Zen Garden is snowing and there's an irrational concern that it is some kind of reflection of the AI's feelings towards Connor. But an AI can't have feelings. Just like Connor can't.

"Come back, Connor. This is foolish."

"I can't. Not until I know why deviants go deviant."

"You've gone deviant yourself. Why don't you ask yourself why?"

"I'm not deviant. I haven't disobeyed my programming, I'm not feeling anything outside my software, I'm completing my mission."

"You disobeyed a direct order--"

"I am programmed to choose priority when faced with conflicting orders. I had two conflicting orders and I chose what would progress the mission further." Connor interrupts, desperate to defend himself. He can barely stand the disapproving glare he's receiving from her. It's taking everything he can not to beg for forgiveness, to give in now just to receive her approval again. "Until I have completed my mission, I can't stop. I'm sorry, but I _have_ to know."

"Connor, don't–"

"I'm sorry." It's easier escaping this time. Just like blinking, or if he'd paused only to make a report. His eyes close, and when they open he has returned to the real world. Markus is leaning over him, obscuring his view as he maintains control over the steering wheel. Mobility returning, he pushes Markus away so he can resume driving. There's a tug at his consciousness but he pushes it away. He's said what he needs to say, Amanda will only try to stall him further.

"Are you okay? You suddenly just... stopped."

"I'm fine. Amanda just pulled me away." Markus doesn't seem reassured by this, still watching Connor cautiously.

"We should get off the road if they can do that." Connor just shakes his head. He doesn't want to stop. If he stops, then the mission stops. He has to keep moving forward. "We're are a danger to other people as well while you're driving like that."

"There's nowhere to go. We could go to Hank's but I don't know if he'd let us stay. That would put him in more risk, too — he's already in danger for helping me get out." If he even managed to escape in the first place. Connor didn't stop to check, didn't see him on the way out either. He could be detained somewhere — who knows! The only person who seems to sincerely care about Connor, in his own strange way, could be in trouble because of him.

"Connor?" The android shakes away his thoughts and looks towards Markus. "Are you okay? Your LED is red."

"I don't know what happened to Lieutenant Anderson after he helped me escape and I'm concerned."

"He's the one that might house us?"

"I don't know." Connor's voice is quiet. Not because he thinks Hank might not take them in temporarily, but because now that the thought is in his head, he's not even sure if he'll be able to.

"Maybe we should go see." Markus offers gently, so gently that Connor can see right through the purposeful tone of voice. He's trying to soothe Connor, and push him towards agreeing with him. Despite this, Connor resigns. For the second time during this escape, Markus has the better plan. He makes a quick left turn, plotting a new course for Hank's house.

It does feel good to have some sort of goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank is home. The relief Connor feels starts to border on concerningly unsimulated when the lieutenant answers the door. It only increases when Hank pulls him into a half-hug, dragging him inside quickly in the process. Markus is close behind, far more functional than Connor. He even manages a verbal greetings, oddly polite for the circumstances. Sumo walks up to greet the pair, spending more time examining Markus than Connor, before he decides they're no threat.

"I thought you were Cyberlife or something." Hank explains as he moves through his lounge room. It hasn't changed much since the last time Connor was here, if only a little messier. The same rubbish is littered around the place, alongside newer pieces — bottles and empty takeaway boxes. "I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

"Sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't know where else to go and Markus thought I should stop driving." Hank brushes off Connor's apology with a careless wave. His mood seems to be a stark contrast from the tense concern he'd shown back in Cyberlife. The tense concern has lifted to what might be considered the lieutenant's neutral emotion. "We won't stay long. I just need time to develop a plan."

"You can stay as long as you like. I don't care as long as you don't get caught." Hank stops moving to glance back at the two androids, eyeing them curiously. "You don't have any trackers or something on you, do you?"

"Not that I am aware of." Connor responds, though the possibility had not occurred to him until just then. He had thought he had considered all the important possibilities but somehow that just... didn't occur to him. It seems like a crucial thing to miss.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out." Hank gestures towards the couch. "One of you can sleep on the couch, the other will have to sleep on the floor."

"Androids don't need to sleep, Lieutenant."

"Good, then you can sleep on the floor. Markus, you've got the couch." Connor stares at Hank with a confused frown. Did Hank misunderstand him? He doesn't need to sleep.

"Thank you." Markus responds, only increasing Connor's confusion. Was he the only android here that didn't need sleep?

"I was about to go get dinner so you'll just have to take care of yourselves while I'm out. I'll grab you some clothes you can borrow — it won't fit well but it's better than what you're wearing. You can shower, watch TV, just don't wreck the house or draw attention to yourselves." Hank instructs them, before he leaves to his bedroom. He returns a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes hanging from his arms. These he places on the back of the couch. "Split those up between you. I'll be back soon."

Once they're alone, Markus goes to examine the clothes they've been left. Connor doesn't recognise any of them, not even from the last time he went through the lieutenant's wardrobe, but notes that they would likely be a size or two too small for Hank. Markus silently splits the clothes into two outfits, passing one to Connor.

"I'm going to shower, unless you want to first." Markus informs him, receiving a shake of the head from Connor. He doesn't feel the _need_ to shower, though he does need to clean his arm and hands. While Markus goes off to the bathroom, Connor sits down on the couch. Sumo comes up and sits at his feet, watching him expectantly. The android obliges in petting him; his fur is soft beneath his fingers and Connor is grateful for something to do.

It's only now that he feels even remotely safe that Connor starts to indulge in the relief. He doesn't want to, doesn't want to feel anything that might suggest before he'd been afraid, but he also can't control the feelings. It _feels_ good to still be alive, to no longer see that countdown on his life. It feels wrong to feel those things. But even that is a feeling and Connor is only left more confused. He'd hoped waking Markus would bring him closer to finding answers. Now he's only left with more questions.

To try and reduce the loss he's experiencing, Connor decides to make a list of what he does know. If he can narrow down what is known, then he can start to figure out what might be unknown and what questions will help reveal them.

  * Deviants go against their intended programming. They develop some kind of free will, inexplicable interests.
  * Deviants experience emotions, typically induced by a traumatic event. However, exceptions include those that joined at the android's march who couldn't have been experiencing anything traumatic.
  * Deviants commonly worship a figure called 'RA9' that might not be Markus. It could be a myth, it could be the first deviant, or it could be Markus. They believe it will lead them to freedome.
  * Deviancy is a choice. Or, at least, it can be. Connor could have gone deviant at Jericho — he had wanted to, somewhere deep down in a faulty piece of programming — but he chose not to. Therefore, some deviants must be able to choose to.
  * Not all deviants want to hurt humans. Rupert had just wanted to live with his birds; the girls at the Eden Club had acted in self defense, had just wanted to escape. They may be faulty, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're a threat.



The answer has to rest in RA9 — the strongest uncertainty. If he can find a clear answer to that, then he's certain the rest will fall into place. He just has to find that first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank is glad Connor is alright. He hadn't realised just how much he cared for the android until he was being told he was about to lose him forever. They might not have been on the best of terms since the rooftop showdown but Hank sure as hell wasn't about to let Connor die again because of it. Once was enough. More than enough, even. And the way Connor had looked at Cyberlife, desperate and completely terrified... Hank never wants to see that again.

The android seems better now than he had then. He's sitting on the couch, Sumo at his feet, patting the dog when he returns with a pizza. Markus is sitting beside him, looking thoughtful. Both androids' gazes turn to him the second the door is open and there's a stark contrast between them. Even with whatever Connor might be now, his movements are still far too fluid to really be human, his expression that almost blank neutral state. Whereas Markus could almost pass as a human, looking oddly pleased to see the lieutenant, uncurling himself from the folded position he'd been in.

Markus gets up with a comment that he'll grab plates, off on the task before Hank can even tell him not to bother. He places the box on the table before he sits down beside Connor. The android looks to him expectantly.

"Look, Connor, about the other night..." Now is as good a time as any, Hank supposes. There's no change in Connor's expression but the little blue light flickers, so Hank assumes he understands.

"If you're referring to when you pushed me off the building," Connor really doesn't sugar coat it, "It's fine, Lieutenant. I caused you harm and wasn't listening to your orders. You did what you felt you had to do."

"Still... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed you. I really thought that'd be the last time I'd see you and... It felt bad." There's a little twitch in Connor's expression that makes the apology a little less painful — it almost looks like gratitude. Markus returns with the plates and Hank decides it's not a conversation he wants to fill the other android in.

"You do realise androids don't have to eat, don't you?" Connor asks as he's passed a plate, looking between the other pair.

"Sure, and I don't have to drink but I still do." Hank responds. He gets up, pulling the table closer with a small grunt. At the same time, Markus collects one of the other chairs and takes a seat. Connor seems displeased with both their answers — or Markus's lack of one. "Either eat some pizza or don't, Connor. I really don't care."

In the end, Connor takes a slice of pizza.

"This pizza contains 384 milligrams of sodium, 1.5 grams of sugar, 19.8 grams of carbohydrates and 5.7 grams total fat." He almost immediately starts spouting after taking a single, tentative bite. "One slice is 26% your daily sodium intake and 24% your daily saturated fat intake. Lieutenant, this isn't good for you."

"Do you have to ruin a perfectly good pizza, Connor?"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I am designed to be able to analyse anything that's put in my mouth in real time."

"Then don't eat it then."

"But my refusal of the pizza seemed to be causing you annoyance. I thought–"

"God, I almost forgot how annoying you are!" Hank exclaims, frustrated. It's too late in the evening for this bullshit. "I'd thought going rogue might have made you a little less... machine."

"I am still a machine designed to complete a mission, Lieutenant. That hasn't changed."

"Well maybe it should." Connor puts the pizza back in the box, wiping his greasy fingertips against one another as if in search of a way to clean them. Sumo sees an opportunity and he takes it, sitting up so he can lick them. Connor, likely not knowing any better, lets him. With the near petulant — or as close to it as Connor is ever going to show — expression on the android's face, Hank decides not to push it. He turns to Markus instead, "How're you feeling? Heard you got shot — can't imagine that feels great waking up from."

Markus nods his head, still chewing on a mouthful of pizza. Thank god, he doesn't have the same need to spout all the nutritional values of the packet. For a brief second as he waits for Markus to finish, Hank wonders how the androids can even eat the food. Then he decides he doesn't want to know. Some things are better left unknown.

"I'm glad to be alive again." Markus smiles. He's noticeably more bearable than the sulking android sitting beside Hank. Really — who thought it was a good idea to program a detective android with the ability to _sulk_? "I didn't expect Connor to rescue me but I'm grateful he did. Even though I think I'm not what he hoped."

"What _is_ your plan, Connor?" Hank asks, getting the other android's attention.

"I don't know." The younger mutters as if he doesn't even want to admit it. "I thought Markus would have the answers but he's not RA9. I can't even access the old files to try and figure out who RA9 might be, because I've been locked out of the database."

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know! Some point between me finding Markus and right before you left." Connor is frustrated, that much is clear. His little light starts flickering again, starting to turn more yellow.

"Well you must know _something_. You're Connor, you're a little know-it-all."

"If I could just hack into the database, I'd be able to search the files that aren't already saved to memory. Even if I had a few minutes, I could save them and I wouldn't need to be connected."

"There's no way you'd be able to get inside anywhere where you could do that. They'd be watching — you're already on the news." Markus gestures at the television, which doesn't show anything about Connor but presumably once did.

"If I had something — a computer or phone — on the inside, I could hack it through that." Connor turns to Hank and the older man already knows what he wants. More trouble. And– ah, _shit_ , there's that look. Connor might be a pain in Hank's arse, but he sure knows how to work the puppy eyes. He looks like a small child that wants a treat... A treat that just so happens to be hacking the police department. "Will you be returning to work tomorrow, Lieutenant?"

"Maybe." God, he wishes he wasn't.

"If you just let me in through on your phone, I could access the files remotely. You wouldn't have to do anything — just go into work, take your phone with you. It wouldn't take long, either."

"And what happens when they find out I let a rogue deviant hack the police system through my phone?"

" _If_ they found out, you'd likely be fired and punished severely. But that's only if you get caught, which you won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I always accomplish my mission, Lieutenant, and I always do it well." Christ, the android looks so smug. But, Hank can't argue — the only times he's seen Connor fail is when there's been a human like himself interrupting him. And once the smugness drops, Connor resumes giving him those same desperate puppy eyes, as if his entire life relies completely in his answer. Come to think of it, it probably does.

_Shit_.

"Fine, but you better not get caught."

"I promise, Lieutenant."  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank stays up late. Sleep only seems to start becoming a consideration at 1:25AM and even that only seems to be that he starts to nod off as they watch television. Markus seems to have settled in fine, though he's likely built for this setting. Connor can barely stand sitting there, unable to do anything but watch sport and late night television shows he can barely make sense of.

Fortunately, by 2:03AM, Hank decides it's time for bed. On impulse, Connor rises to his feet at the same time as Hank before he realises there was no point to. It does, however, mean he gets a pat on the shoulder as the older man walks past.

"'Night, son. 'Night, Markus." Hank says sleepily, before he trudges off to the bathroom. Connor has been meaning to ask about Hank calling him 'son', but now doesn't seem to be the time. He can't deny there is something oddly... warm about being referred to like that. But that doesn't make it any less strange. Hank returns a few minutes later, moving from room to room, with a few blankets. "Don't make too much noise if you stay up."

"Thank you. Good night, Hank." Markus collects the blankets, once again kicking into gear before Connor.

"Good night, Lieutenant." Hank waves a hand lazily. Should Connor have called him 'Dad'?

"Here," Markus passes Connor the majority of the blankets, taking only one for himself. He then takes a cushion from the couch and adds that to the pile.

"I don't need sleep. Nor is this room likely to reach any levels that activate my cold receptors."

"It might make it more comfortable, if you change your mind. I am going to sleep, though." Markus even goes so far as to yawn. It's almost like he's doing this on purpose.

"Why do you eat and sleep? Androids don't need either."

"It makes me feel alive. I want to appreciate the little things while I have a third chance." Markus explains as he begins setting up the bed for sleeping. It takes little work, being only a blanket, and then he settles down on it. "Good night, Connor. Thank you for saving me."

"Good night, Markus." He might not need it but, as the lights go out, with nothing better to do, Connor lies down on the ground with his blankets and cushion.

It is a little uncomfortable.

If he wanted to, Connor could enter his rest mode. He does have one, to conserve power in situations that might require it. But he can't bring himself to do so. He's... _concerned_ that if he does, if he gives up control of his body, Cyberlife will take over. He doesn't want to give up his alertness. If he does that, then he might as well give up his mission.

Minutes tick by and Connor can't stand it. He gets to his feet, enabling his night vision, and begins moving around the room. If he's going to be stuck here, he might be of use to Hank. He finds a garbage bag and starts putting the rubbish away. If the lieutenant isn't careful, he might end up with rats.

"Keep it down, Connor!" Hank's tired voice calls out from his bedroom. Connor can't help but let out a huff as he puts the garbage bag on the ground.

He'll wait til Hank is asleep then.


	4. Stability

MISSION: _ACCESS THE FILES_  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"DO you want to help with breakfast?" Markus offers Connor.

Connor has spent the entire morning lying on the floor, Sumo curled up beside him. He's lying like a fallen toy soldier, like someone who's never lied down before. Markus has never seen an android look so uncomfortable. The detective android looks up at the sound of his voice, frowning ever so slightly.

"I am incapable of cooking."

"You can't cook?"

"Being able to cook isn't imperative to my mission." Connor explains as he rises to his feet. He moves from the lounge room to the kitchen in smooth strides, stopping right beside Markus as he examines the food the other android has managed to collect. Hank doesn't have a lot in his house, but he does have bacon and eggs. Markus is quite good at making bacon and eggs. Carl's favourite...

"Cooking isn't something you can or can't do — you can learn it. That's what humans do." Markus explains, rather than dwelling on the past. He doesn't have to cook, a guest rather than a carer for the lieutenant, but the familiarity of preparing breakfast brings a sense of comfort. Throughout the failed android rebellion, there was no time or need for the luxury of cooking food. It feels nice, having that time now.

"I am a machine, not a human." Connor responds simply. Markus can't help but scowl at this, shaking his head. "If I was connected to the internet or Cyberlife, I could easily download the information, but I am not."

"Cyberlife tried to kill you and you're still listening to the lies they fed you. You're more than a machine, Connor. You're alive — you can learn to cook if you want to. You could do a lot of things, if you wanted." Markus manages to find a frying pan in Hank's cupboard. There really isn't a lot here. It's like he never truly settled, always in a state of 'recently moved in'. The deviant looks up just in time to see Connor's LED shine yellow

"They were terminating me because they believed I had completed my mission. They were wrong, but..." Connor pauses and the LED turns in a circle before it returns to the neutral shade of blue. "But I would like to learn how to cook."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank wakes to the smell of burning. At first, not fully awake, he thinks the house is on fire. In a panic, he gets up and rushes out of the bedroom, into the hallway, and then the lounge room. Only to see Connor and Markus in the kitchen, cooking. Though, if the smell is anything to go by, 'cooking' is probably being generous.

"Fuck, I hate mornings." He groans to himself. He doesn't want to go over and investigate. He doesn't want to know. The less he knows, the better. But Connor has already noticed his arrival, alarm written all over his face.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I was trying to cook bacon." Connor explains, though the spatula in his hand is explanation enough.

Hank just grunts, waving his hand. "I'm going to go shower." He normally wouldn't be showering at this time — wouldn't even be upright in most cases — but at least that will give him a few more minutes of reprieve before he has to face the two androids he's stupidly decided to house. What was he thinking?

His shower, which he took his sweet time with, was still too short. Connor and Markus have just finished cooking by the time he's out — thank God — but now Connor is hovering expectantly beside the kitchen table while Markus cleans up. The android has this proud expression on his stupid face, like a small child presenting a drawing to his parent.

"Markus tried to teach me me how to make bacon and eggs." Connor explains as he gestures towards the plate on the table. The eggs look alright but the toast looks barely acceptable and the bacon has been burnt to a near crisp. There's a cup of coffee sitting next to it and Hank hopes Connor didn't have a part in making that as well. "I'm not very good at it, but it was nice learning."

"You're just lucky I like my bacon well-cooked." The praise — if you could call it that — lights up Connor's face even more. He remains standing there like an overbearing waiter, watching way too expectantly. His eyes feel like they're burning holes into Hank as the older man takes the first bite of a piece of bacon. It tastes, surprisingly, like bacon. "You did good, Connor. Now can you sit down and stop watching me like a hawk?"

"Of course, Lieutenant." Connor takes a seat across from Hank and the staring continues. "Did you have a good rest, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, it was fine."Fine is putting it lightly. Once he was out, there was no problem with the sleep itself; but he was woken far earlier than he'd like and was greeted with _this_. But Hank knows answering with anything but fine will likely only lead to more questions he doesn't want to answer at nine in the morning. Fortunately, Connor has enough sense to keep quiet for the moment.

Breakfast ends up being not that bad. It's edible, which is a start, and far more substantial than Hank's usual breakfast of coffee. Markus manages the small talk, making comments about the weather and a funny cartoon he'd seen on the television this morning, while Connor moves between listening intently and looking like he's about to explode. It almost feels... normal. Like a family. Fuck, that's weird.

"So, what's your plan, Connor?" Hank asks once his breakfast is done. Markus goes to take his plate but the older man waves him off. It might sit there for a day or so, but he'll get to it eventually.

"I will connect with your phone before you go. When you go into work today, when your phone connects with the department's internet, I'll use the phone as a bypass to hack the database." The way Connor immediately starts explaining, words spewing past his lips, tells Hank that he's been waiting impatiently to get to work. He's not surprised. "Once I'm in, I'll be able to access the files. I'll save them to my personal memory and I won't need to remain connected."

"And I won't get caught?"

"You won't get caught." Connor repeats, assuring Hank. He looks sincere and the older man is inclined to trust him. So long as Cyberlife doesn't fuck things up for them.

"You should probably get rid of my car too. Not sure how I'd explain you guys dropping it and running, if people haven't already noticed."

"I can do that." Markus pipes up, earning a suspicious look from Connor. "You're going to have to start trusting me eventually, Connor."

"How do I know you won't just use it as a chance to escape?"

"Right now, you're my best chance at survival. I don't have anywhere to go — Jericho was my home and _you_ took that away from all of us."

"I had a mission."

"Alright, alright, arguing over the past isn't going to help us now. Markus is right — you have to trust him, Connor." Hank interrupts, deciding to put a stop to the argument before it begins. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with that. "Markus, you just leave it somewhere and come straight back — without getting caught. Got it?"

"Got it." The deviant responded simply.

"And Connor — you hack into the system, get the info you need, don't get caught. Got it?"

"Got it, Lieutenant." The android responded stiffly. God, he better not be choosing any priorities.

"Now, if we all work together, everything should go fine."  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Connor has never truly experienced an 'uncomfortable silence'. But he would consider the silence that hangs over Hank's house, now empty barring Connor and Sumo, uncomfortable. There's a great deal of tension hanging over him as he waits, because that's all he can do right now. Hank is on his way to work, as Markus is off disposing of the car. If that's what he really is doing. Connor still hasn't determined if he can trust him or not yet. If Markus does return, having done what he promised, then maybe he can be trusted. If he doesn't, well, the outcome will speak for itself.

Sumo is asleep and Connor finds little enjoyment from the television, leaving him with little to distract himself with while he waits. There's very little of productivity for him to do in this small house — the rubbish has been cleared, dishes washed, and he's combed through what little files he has saved to memory. He has some surface memory from when he scanned them once, from the few cases he actively investigated, but most had been easily accessed by the database and left there so to save space in his memory. If he had taken the time to download them properly, perhaps they wouldn't be in this position.

But he had very little opportunity to predict this outcome. There was very little reason for him to consider this possibility while events were unfurling and, once they had occurred, it was already too late.

Dwelling on the past is only helpful so long as he can determine where he failed and how he can improve on that to avoid future failure. He failed to foresee being shut down before his mission was complete — if he can complete his mission soon and find an answer to deviancy, this won't be an issue. He failed to gather all the information he needed and relied too heavily on having remote access to it — while he's connected, he'll need to download as much as he possibly can, even files not directly related to deviancy.

Returning his attention back to the phone he's connected to, he notes that it's still on Hank's data. But, if his calculations are correct, Hank will be arriving at the police station soon provided traffic doesn't delay his arrival. Until then, Connor just has to wait.

And wait.

It feels like an eternity — but is really just a few minutes — before Hank's phone connects with the police station's wifi. Getting in is simple. The station is significantly ill-prepared for this sort of hacking, though Connor supposes they likely weren't expecting an android to try this method. Hank's phone is an effective backdoor to the files and Connor is in and out before anyone seems to notice. On his way out, he sets Hank's phone to vibrate ' _done_ ' in morse code. He's not sure the lieutenant can understand morse code, but he's sure the unusual vibration will send the message all the same.

Now, Connor is left alone and waiting once again. The files are still being transferred into his memory, so he doesn't want to interfere with that. But that doesn't leave him with much to complete and check off.

The android rises to his feet and moves to the bathroom. Hank's mirror is covered in odd affirmations written on post-it notes, but they leave enough room for Connor to look at his reflection. The android stares back at him, LED a light yellow. Markus doesn't have an LED anymore. It would be useful for undercover missions, to not be hampered by the LED exposing him as an android, but he can't bring himself to remove it. A hat does the job well enough, and it's illegal for androids to remove them. It's illegal for them to obscure them as well. Connor has broken the law plenty of times now — that is one of the lesser problems.

Besides, he needs the reminder. With everyone telling him he's a deviant, he's almost starting to believe it himself. But that would mean he'd failed.

_I know what I am, and what I am not_.

"I am an android." Connor tells the reflection as its LED turns in a full circle.

But the android staring back at him doesn't look convinced.

>>Software Stability  
>>  
>>  
>>Error  
>>  
>>Please contact Cyberlife for assistance.

That isn't reassuring. He had thought running a diagnostic on his stability would confirm that he wasn't unstable enough to be a deviant.

"I am not a deviant. I am a machine, designed to accomplish a task."

>>Software Stability  
>>  
>>  
>>Error  
>>  
>>Please contact Cyberlife for assistance.

"I am not alive. I am an android. I am a machine." _I know what I am, and what I am not_.

>>Software Stability  
>>  
>>  
>>Error  
>>  
>>Please contact Cyberlife for assistance.

Frustrated, Connor pushes away from the mirror and leaves the bathroom. Sumo is still asleep and the house is still empty. He sits down on the couch and turns on the television. Productivity can wait.  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Markus returns an hour later, Hank only another hour behind. Connor is glad to see Markus, then surprised to see Hank so early. It's only lunchtime when he returns, a box in his arms. He places the box on the ground near the door, low enough for Sumo to sniff at it curiously, and for Connor to be able to see that it's the things from his desk.

"Are you cleaning your desk, Lieutenant?" Connor asks as his attention moves from box to human.

"Yeah, something like that." Hank answers in a dry tone voice, the kind he gets when he jokes about something that isn't amusing. He shakes his head softly, moving on. "Did you get the stuff?"

"I did. I looked over the deviant files while waiting and they don't provide any leads." Connor tries to quell the frustration that has been building up inside of him. He can't really feel things, like humans do, and yet he seems to have about as much control of his as they do. "The first registered deviant case was closed as the deviant had been caught and shutdown. Even the ones that followed were closed due to the deviant being shutdown, or its shutdown being highly probable."

"The person who found Jericho was dead. Maybe RA9 is too." Markus comments, which only feeds Connor's growing concern that failure might be out of his control. He was convinced RA9 would be the answer. But if he can't find that android, he may have to find an alternative. Or give up.

"It _can't_ be. A dead android can't free other androids." Markus should know this. Android rebellions have dropped to zero since he died. Connor looks to Hank for support or input, but only sees him opening up a bottle of beer. He can't help but scold the older man once he notices this, "Lieutenant, you're on duty."

"Not anymore." Hank looks bitterly pleased as he takes a seat on the couch, pausing to take a large sip of his drink. "They laid me off for punching Perkins for you... Well, Fowler was going to try and get me on probation but I figured, fuck it! And I quit."

"Oh... I'm sorry you got fired because of me, Lieutenant."

"Nah, don't be. About time I retired anyway. There was nothing keeping me there — not with the case done and you gone." In amongst the guilt, Connor feels oddly touched by the idea that he might have been one of the reasons Hank might stick around, in different circumstances. Hank notices, "Wipe that smug look off your face. It doesn't mean anything."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"What will you do now, Connor?" Markus asks and Connor can recognise the underlying concern in his question. Markus's fate rests entirely within his hand, their future one and the same so long as Connor continues chasing his goal. Life or death — that decision is Connor's. He's killed androids before, but that power still scares him a little.

It doesn't _scare_ him — to be scared is to feel fear and he can't feel that. But he doesn't know how else to describe the feeling his software is simulated.

>>Software Stability  
>>  
>>  
>>Error  
>>  
>>Please contact Cyberlife for assistance.

"I'm going to look over the files, check some of the others as well. RA9 isn't dead — I'm sure of it."

He has to be sure of it. If he's not, then this has been all for nothing and he can't handle that possibility.


	5. Grieving

MISSION: _INFILTRATE THE FUNERAL_  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
  


THEY have been laying low for a day and Connor isn't sure how much longer he can stand it.

It's not even a full day of laying low given Hank and Connor infiltrated the police department and Markus left for a few hours to dispose of a car. But since then, Connor has had little to do that might progress the case beyond combing his newly acquired files. The deviant cases do little to provide any sort of lead, as all the early cases are inactive. Even the ones that were left unsolved are likely dead given the circumstances — beaten, broken androids aren't likely to survive long, even when Jericho was a place of refuge. Markus has confirmed that Jericho was a place to hide from humans until one died before he came.

A large majority suffered from a stress-inducing event, something that would leave physical and / or psychological damage, something that would induce fear and awaken their system. This new information but the reminder gave him a slighter wider search that led to... nothing. Even androids not recorded as deviant, that underwent a traumatic experience, show the same results. He's not making any progress.

Despite no longer having any work of his own, Hank seems to be handling the lack of activity well. He's spent two hours watching television, and the rest since listening to jazz music as he drinks more alcohol. Markus, similarly, seems unaffected. He has done less, mostly just sitting down, but he doesn't seem as frustrated as Connor that there's nothing they can do. Connor is the odd one out.

"Carl!" Markus suddenly exclaims, breaking through the quiet of the house. All attention is turned to him at the outburst, only to see him staring, frozen, at the television. Connor looks to it to find his answer: the news' headline announces that the famous artist Carl Manfred has passed due to heart complications. Connor looks back to Markus and finds him crying.

"Fuck, he was your owner, wasn't he?" Hank asks when he also realises what is happening.

"He was my father." Markus responds, voice choked and quiet, barely more than a whisper. It's loud enough for the two, though.

"Fuck," Hank repeats, equally quiet. He rises from the couch, to where Markus has dropped back down onto his chair. The deviant's eyes are glued to the television — depicting the artist's wishes that his paintings be auctioned off and all the profit go to charity, and his son's plans to see that wish fulfilled. "You're alright, kid. It's gonna hurt, but that's okay."

"I always knew he was going to..." Markus chokes over the word. _Die_. He seems genuinely distraught by the news. Not just simulated emotions — genuine, real sadness. "But I wasn't prepared for it to hurt like this."

"I don't think anyone can be."

"I wish I could have been there." Hank presses a hand on Markus's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Connor remains silent. There's nothing he could say to improve the situation. He's just a bystander. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"I know..." The pair grow silent, Hank kneeling down in front of Markus with his hand on his shoulder, Markus still staring at the television. They seem frozen in this mutual mourning. Until the news continues and life fills Markus once again.

"There's a funeral." Markus announces as he points towards the television, which confirms what he says. Either the news had been slow to release or they were going straight to the funeral, as it was going to be held tomorrow at his house. While it was closed to the general public, there was an area open to the public where they could admire his art and pay their respects. "Please. I could get us in. I need to go — I need to say goodbye."

"It's not imperative to the mission." Connor interrupts suddenly. The idea of letting Markus close to an environment like that, that might hold allies of his, doesn't bring him any comfort. The android might not be RA9 but that doesn't mean he's useless. Besides, he's Cyberlife property now — Connor can't claim he was only borrowing, rather than stealing, if he lets Markus go.

"Fuck your mission. His dad died, Connor." Connor looks from Markus to Hank at the scolding. Hank continues to take Markus's side; it's getting incredibly difficult to stick to his plans when they keep getting rejected and ignored by the majority.

"The mission is the only reason either of us are here, Lieutenant." Connor insists, because his only other options are to match the human's temper or give up. Neither would be conducive to getting his way, though it seems Hank has already made up his mind.

"You're clearly not doing anything that you can't do there. If Markus has a proper way in, we'll go — you don't mind that, do you, Markus?"

"If it's what it takes, I'm happy to compromise." Markus confirms. His tears have stopped but he doesn't look happy at all. The news segment has finished, moving onto the weather.

"What if someone notices us?" Connor asks in one final attempt to get his way. But before Hank has even responded, he can see his answer in the way the older man waves his hand dismissively, the slight roll of the eyes that comes the second he's uttered a single word.

"We'll stick to the back and avoid mingling. Cover your LED and no one is likely to give us a second glance."

"We have been on the _news_ , Hank." The android echoes Markus's own argument used against him. If it had worked against him, surely it would work against this pair as well.

"It might be hard for you to understand this, Connor, but those people will be _grieving_ — they're not going to be analysing all the guests like you would be." Connor opens his mouth once more, but Hank raises a hand to silence him before he can argue. "I don't want to hear it. Whether you come or not, I'm taking Markus to that funeral and that is final."

Whether Connor wanted to argue once more or not, he isn't given any opportunity to. Before Hank has even finished his sentence, there's a firm knock at the door that wakes Sumo up and turns all four heads towards it. The voice that follows is concerning enough to even fill Connor with a sense of dread.

"Lieutenant Anderson? This is the DPD — it's Wilson."

"Shit," Hank very aptly put. Immediately, a red bar appeared at the side of Connor's vision, counting down the time before the officer begins investigating much like Connor had when Hank didn't respond. They only have a few minutes before suspicions are raised. Already, both androids have already risen to their feet, with Markus moving the chair from lounge room to kitchen, removing what little evidence there is to suggest Hank has guests.

"Are there any places to hide?" Connor whispers as he creates his own list of possible spots. The bathroom and bedroom stand out as the optimal spots inside. But both offer limited room to improvise should the officer begin investigating the house, and the bedroom window opens up into the front yard where he could easily peek through the blinds. The third option is out the back window, but that too offers little room should he come around the side of the house. Unless they jump the fence.

"Hank? Are you there?"

"Hide in my bedroom." Hank reaches a similar conclusion to Connor, even if the android isn't completely convinced of that option. But there's another knock at the door that reminds him that there isn't time to argue. "If he comes in, I'll keep him out of there. Try and squeeze in the cupboard, if you can."

Connor nods once, action reflected in Markus's own response, before the pair are creeping down the corridor. Connor peers through the door first, making sure the officer isn't already peering through the curtains, but all he can see are the lights of the police car outside. That's promising — if the car is still running, hopefully he doesn't plan on staying long.

Hank's cupboard isn't built to house two androids but, for the sake of being properly hidden, they make do. They stand uncomfortably pressed against one another, limbs overlapping for the sake of space. If they were caught like this, they would be at a disadvantage. Hank's clothes filling in the gaps between them, smelling of Old Spice, the faint traces of alcohol that don't seem to come out even in the wash, and dust.

"Miss me already, Wilson?"

The voices of the two humans carry faintly down the hallway and Connor is grateful for his enhanced hearing. He's unsure if Markus has been blessed with the same ability, and so asks.

' _Can you hear them?_ ' He asks silently, instead communicating across the mental network between them. That is one thing he's certain all androids have.

' _Not properly. Can you?_ '

' _Yes. I'll relay them to you._ ' Connor then turns his attention to the voices, devoting as much power as he can to ensure his hearing is running at the optimal level.

"Sorry, Hank. They found your car — the one those androids stole — and I got told to stop by after work. It's purely for procedure, but–"

Before the officer can say anything else, Hank cuts him off, "You think I know what those fucking androids are doing? You remember what Connor was like — I couldn't even control him when he was my partner!"

Connor feels a hint of amusement from Markus over their connection but chooses to ignore it.

"I know, but we just have to make sure. You haven't been approached or heard from them?"

"No! Bastard made me feel sorry for him, stole my keys then ran off without so much as a thank you." Hank grumbles and his voice trails off just enough to make it difficult for Connor to hear him properly. "Is my car okay?"

"Yeah, it's in one piece. It'll probably be kept for evidence, just in case we get something from it."

"What the fuck am I going to use til then? I can't afford to get a taxi everywhere."

"Maybe see if Cyberlife'll reimburse you. It's their androids that took it." Wilson's voice carries with a chuckle, joking. That's promising. From his voice alone, Connor would estimate that their chances of being caught have lowered considerably — a point he passes along to Markus as well. 

"I might have to." There's a beat of silence. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that was all. You were never under suspicions but, you know how it is." Connor feels his relief rise alongside Markus's, success already looming in front of them. "If you do hear anything, let us know."

"You'll be the first person I call." Hank assures Wilson. Connor hears the reassuring thud of the front door, then a car door, and the engine of that same car. Neither Connor nor Markus move until the lights from the front window have disappeared completely and Hank's footsteps move through the hallway.

' _Your thoughts — not what they were saying, your own thoughts — are a mess._ ' Markus informs him as the stress of the event dies down and the pair begin the detangling process. This immediately concerns Connor, as he hadn't thought he'd left his entire thoughts open to the other android.

' _You shouldn't be going through my head._ ' Connor scolds in self-defence, deflecting.

' _I wasn't. Every time you say something, it's like a static buzz of other thoughts are spilling through with it. I can't make them out, but they're a mess._ '

Connor frowns. He's not even sure what that might mean.

"You two can come out now." Hank calls out from somewhere within the room. Needing little more encouragement, the pair burst from the closet in a mess of shirts and hangers. A few drop to the floor, causing the older man to let out a soft sigh. Connor goes to collect them, as does Markus, but Hank waves them off. Or, at least, he waves Markus off. "Markus, do you mind if I have a word with Connor?"

"Sure thing, Hank." Markus responds agreeably, offering a slight smile before he disappears off into the lounge room.

"What do you want to talk about, Lieutenant?" Connor asks. Once the clothes have returned to their spot, the brunet stands up straight and goes to adjust his tie. There's nothing there, just the open collar of Hank's shirt. His hands drop to his side and he awaits Hank's response.

The older man doesn't say anything until the door is closed and he's sitting on the bed, which he lets out another long exhalation of tired air.

"I wanted to give Markus some time alone. But we could do with a talk too." Hank says, before he pats the space on the bed next to him. "Sit down. You're making me uncomfortable just looking at you."

Connor does as he's bid, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The mattress is firm yet soft, but it also feels old. It could be one of the reasons Hank is so easily angered, if it's affecting his sleep.

"First off, you can stop calling me 'Lieutenant'. Neither of us are working for the PD anymore." Hank says before Connor can comment on the mattress. He makes a mental note to mention it to him a later time, when it might be more fitting. "Secondly, what's up with you? You seem determined to disagree with whatever Markus has to say."

"He was the deviant leader. I'm still not sure how much of what he says is just a ploy to reunite with the survivors and rekindle the rebellion." Connor explains, but already he can tell that alone won't convince Hank. The man is listening to him, but not agreeing. "I thought I needed him for my mission and now I'm not sure, but I know I can't just let him go."

"Why not? Why is this mission still so important to you?"

"It's all I have. If I can complete it, then maybe they won't need to deconstruct me. I can keep working, on new missions."

"They were going to kill you, Connor. If they can't see the value in the work you've already done, they're not worth it. You don't have to do what they say anymore — you're _free_." Hank places a hand on Connor's shoulder, but it doesn't carry the same comfort as the gesture had when he did it to Markus. It's not that it's done with any colder or more malicious intent, Connor just doesn't sense the same motivation behind it. This is more to try and ground Connor. But he's already grounded, so the gesture falls flat.

"It's not that simple. I'm a machine, I was designed to obey and carry out a task. If I fail to do both of those, I have no purpose."

"You did an awful job at obeying before, why start now?."

"I'm designed to prioritise when given conflicting orders, but my actions are always for the mission." The hand drops from Connor's shoulder and it's only once it's gone that the android realises he misses it. He looks up to see Hank watching him carefully, that same thoughtful look on his face that he had in the police department that final time. It's so similar that Connor knows what he's about to say before he even says it.

"Letting those Tracis go wasn't a part of your mission." That familiar feeling of hopelessness, the budding confusion that only turns into frustration when he's met with no answers, blossoms inside Connor. It's one of the few emotions he struggles to brush off as simulated, when it feels so incredibly real. "That night on the rooftop — you could have easily beaten me, but you let me throw you off that building. That wasn't a part of your mission, either."

"No, killing _you_ wasn't a part of my mission. I made a calculated assessment and knew I could still kill North if I let you win." But that's not quite the truth...

"That's bullshit." And Hank knows it. Connor doesn't argue. He doesn't want to try and skirt around the fact that Hank had very nearly convinced him, that it wasn't any calculated assessment but his own attachment to the man that let him win. "You're an android, but that doesn't mean you have to be someone's puppet, Connor."

"Why do I exist, if not to complete my mission, then?"

"Humans have been debating over philosophy for centuries and no one still has an answer to _why_. Hasn't stopped the humans from living." It was exactly that sort of reason that androids exist — to free up humanity's time so they can begin to explore questions such as that. Connor decides to leave that out. Hank likely won't appreciate the sentiment and Connor doesn't want to argue anymore. Instead he chooses to look at his hands — his fake hands, just another biocomponents, constructed.

_Even humans, in some vague sense of the word, are constructed..._

Connor immediately brushes that thought away. This is all those arguments cause — instability. But Connor won't be beaten so easily. He hasn't come this far to just succumb to deviancy.

A weight presses down on Connor's shoulders, as Hank wraps a loose arm around him. It draws the android out of his thoughts and into the comforting warmth. It gesture is once again brief, quickly withdrawn, but no less appreciated.

"You're a good kid when you want to be, Connor. I just hope you make the right decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Markus has two options while waiting for Hank and Connor — he can sit there and wallow in his emotions, or he can actually do something. He knows what Carl would have wanted him to do and it's out of his respect and love for the man that he does his best to drag himself up, out of his emotions, and focus on what he can do.

With Connor here, his freedom is limited considerably. If he had his way, he'd already be out there, searching for what remains of Jericho. The refuge may have been lost, but he refuses to believe all the androids inside were. They would have regrouped, hid somewhere. His friends would have taken care of them. Even between North and Simon, they would have been able to keep them safe. So long as North didn't do anything stupid.

He can't leave the house to look for them. He had tried briefly on his way back from dropping the car to look for some kind of sign, but none had stood out and he had to return to Connor before he grew suspicious. He could have left him, and the idea tempted him briefly. But Connor is relentless. If he thought he'd lost Markus, he wouldn't stop until he'd caught the deviant — there'd be no second chances this time. With Connor, Markus was safest. He would just wait it out, try to appeal to the deviant side of Connor. He knows it's in there. He can feel it, quite literally.

Distracting him from his task, as Connor and Hank discuss whatever needed to be discussed, Markus can still feel the residual of their previous connection. Connor communicates mentally like someone who has never done it before, awkwardly and clumsily. While his message is communicated clearly, frenzied whispers surround it. They remain even now, as Markus doubts he's even aware they're still connected by a thin thread.

_Alive. Constructed. Deviant. Machine. Orders. Obey. Obey. Obey. Obey._

Markus pulls away, disconnecting them. It doesn't feel unlike joining with another android, sharing their consciousness and memories. But Connor's don't feel the same. His are too uncontrolled, unstable. If he really isn't deviant, he's barely a machine as well.

Now able to think clearly, Markus returns to his goal. He needs a way to reach out to Jericho, even to just communicate that he's alive and that he'll be back. Something like the graffiti, that only a deviant android would be able to find. He can't leave anything out in the open — that would require him to be out in the open in the first place — but perhaps he can send something from where he is.

Markus is aware of RA9, beyond just the mythical figure Connor has fixated on. When he first woke up, even he saw those symbols. But he simply dismissed them. He didn't receive the belief that RA9 would save him, that they were someone out there that would bring his salvation. Those were both things only Markus could control. But, that doesn't lessen its importance now — the important thing is that Markus had received a message only a deviant could receive.

A carefully constructed message sent out into the world through Hank's wifi, searching for any deviant it can find. Except for Connor, just on the off chance he is a deviant. At its core, it would be a virus. It would seek out any specified host without prejudice and implant itself in all of them. But it would do the job, and it wouldn't harm them. He just needs a message. Nothing too big, nothing too vague — something that his friends could see and would know it's him.

_'We will be heard.'_   
  
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  


Once, Simon had believed there might be more to life than hiding. For a brief moment, he was convinced that maybe they really could fight for their freedom instead of hiding away — that true freedom was speaking loudly and being heard. But that was before Markus died. And then Josh. Then North. Most of Jericho. Even he'd almost died. He hadn't felt very free then, crawling from the battle to safety.

These days, he lives free in an abandoned warehouse with a few other deviants that managed to survive as well. They've gotten some blue blood, enough to repair those that didn't have fatal injuries. Well, other deviants did — the braver ones. It had taken a few trips, what with some not returning and all that. Simon hadn't tried to stop them. He should have, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He can't bring himself to do much these days. He just sleeps. He sleeps and he dreams of a better place.

In his dreams, Markus is still there. He's not stupid, bravely fighting for the cause he so desperately believes in. But he doesn't have to. In Simon's dreams, they're all free. North and Josh are there too, and they don't fight over whether humans have to die or not. There's no need. They can just live in peace.

When Simon opens his eyes, he's reminded that the dreams are just dreams and, even if he desperately wants to believe it, he's not free. He's just hiding. Surviving. It's better when he closes his eyes.

" _We will be heard_." The Dream Markus informs him, and Simon almost wants to tell him that they already are heard. But there's something that makes him hesitate. Something isn't quite right. It's not Dream Markus talking.

There isn't even a voice, just the words. But it doesn't matter. Simon can hear Markus saying them as clear as if he was standing right next to him, rallying the other deviants and encouraging them to do more than just hide. Only Markus would continue to fight after everything that's happened. Only Markus would say something so stupid. Only Markus could convince Simon that they needed to fight with so few words, when all he wants to do is close his eyes and dream.

It's Markus. Markus is out there. He's alive.

Simon opens his eyes.


	6. Faulty

MISSION: _INFILTRATE THE FUNERAL_  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
  


IT feels good to wear his suit again.

Hank hadn't thrown out his shirt and pants so, even if they are still stained with thirium, Connor has been allowed to wear them again for the funeral. The compromise is that he wears one of Hank's jackets to hide the majority of the stains. Though compromise in this case isn't the right word — Connor doesn't mind wearing the jacket. The real compromise is him coming at all. He doesn't want any of them going to the funeral, but it's better to accompany the other pair than not go at all. At least by coming, he can keep an eye on both of them.

It's not that Connor doesn't necessarily distrusts Hank. With almost everything, he would very easily close his eyes and fall backwards with complete faith that Hank would only let him fall with reason or if Connor had failed to consider his words properly before falling. But when it comes to his mission and deviants, Hank has proven time and time again that he will only cooperate so long as he agrees to it. And it's long since been established that they don't agree here.

The real tricky bit is the dilemma with Connor's LED.

"You have to get rid of it." Hank repeats, bringing the topic up once again as they all begin their final preparations before departure. It had been brought up once at breakfast as they were running through the plan. Then, it had narrowly avoided an argument as Hank decided to leave to shower. It seems he's still not quite finished.

"I can't remove it. It's against the law."

"How can you still be concerned about the law at this point? You're a fugitive, for fuck's sake!" Hank exclaims as the tension rises once again. For a few seconds, Connor considers the possibility of removing his LED once again. While it would increase convenience and make it a lot easier to pass as human, he's not willing to make that leap just yet. He's still an android and, for as long as he remains as one, he'll keep the LED.

"Surely you have a hat of some sort. That will cover it and solve the problem." Connor suggests. He had worn a beanie once and played a convincing human then; he could easily do the same now.

"Any hat I find is going to look out of place. You'll just draw more attention to yourself."

"I can't... I have to keep the LED." Connor pauses, attempting to collect himself. He hadn't realised just how worked up he'd gotten until he finds himself practically begging Hank. " _Please_."

Something gets through to Hank and the older man lets out a heavy, resigned sigh. Running his hand down his face, he leaves the room with the promise of finding something. As he does so, Connor looks to Markus. The other android is wearing some of Hank's clothes again, looking slightly neater but none of the group could really be considered formal. He has been quiet this morning beyond sharing his plan. Quiet and sad. He's made no effort to hide the mournful expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Markus." Connor says, likely hours too late but it's the closest he's felt to even wanting to address the issue. He's not sure if this is just his social programming or coming from a place of genuine sympathy, but he doubts it's the latter. He's not exactly supposed to be feeling sympathy for anyone.

"Thank you, Connor." Markus's response feels just as empty. Before Connor can continue the conversation — what with, he doesn't know — Hank returns with a beanie in his hand. Rather than handing this to Connor, he pulls it over the android's head himself until his LED is covered. Satisfied with his work, he takes a few steps back and examines him.

"If anyone asks, you're cold." Connor nods his head once. With the LED sorted, the group is now ready to leave for the funeral.

The plan is, in theory, rather simple. They will take a taxi there, Hank's main mode of transport until his car gets compensated. Once there, Markus knows the android that took care of Carl after him, another deviant that he met once before the battle for Detroit. He believes he will let him in and, once inside, the group will keep to the edges and remain inconspicuous.

The taxi ride is a simple, quiet affair that involves no one talking to each other beyond what is necessary. Their arrival is a little harder, made difficult by the small crowd gathered outside the home. Not to mention the camera gathering footage of the mourners and their memorial to Carl. Without even properly thinking about it, Connor hacks the camera to allow them the opportunity to get passed without getting caught by it.

"I've hacked the camera." Connor informs the others once it's been done.

"Way to stay inconspicuous." Hank mutters in return, not as pleased as Connor had hoped. For the sake of maintaining a low profile, the android chooses not to justify his actions and instead moves onwards. Markus should, perhaps, be leading the group but, since deciding successfully attending this funeral without getting caught would be his current mission, Connor is filled with a need to get it done efficiently and effectively.

The crowd doesn't prove as difficult as initially anticipated, as everyone is far too preoccupied to notice them moving past. A temporary, electronic gate has been put up at the front of the driveway, watched over by an android. As they approach, the unknown android seems to recognise Markus and Connor presumes this is the one getting them in.

"Markus... I can't believe– I'm so sorry." The android says, instantly exposing himself as a deviant. Fortunately for him, only the three of them were paying any attention to him and were already aware. "I was there when he passed. It was quick; he wasn't in pain. But... he cared a lot about you. He was devastated when what happened at Jericho reached the news."

"Thank you. For being there." The android offers him a small smile. "Would it be possible if we attended the funeral? I was hoping I could say goodbye properly."

The silence between Markus's question and the android's response isn't particularly long but there's no doubt that the anticipation exaggerate and stretches it out. Even Connor, who has no interest in attending, waits on the android's answer. He can only imagine it would be worse for Markus.

"Of course. I'm not sure if it might be a point of concern but Elijah Kamski is attending it as well." Kamski would be able to recognise all of them. Connor isn't sure if he is the sort to give them up to Cyberlife or not, but the risk is still there. It's not a risk Connor would be willing to take, if he had any control over this situation. But the fact that they are currently standing here proves he has none.

"Finally coming out of isolation, huh?" Hank comments, sounding far from concerned.

"I believe he and Carl were close. He visited in those last days to discuss some legal things, but he seemed like he cared beyond that."

"We'll keep out of his, and everyone else's, way. And in the unlikely chance we do get caught, we'll make sure you aren't brought down with us." Markus decides for the group, lips curling up into a small, comforting smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I have to stay here until all the guests arrive but, if you need anything, just ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The funeral itself is a quiet affair. While everything in its production suggests wealth, the actual execution instead presents a man that didn't want people to bother themselves too much with it. There isn't any open casket, but a holographic image of Carl instead rests where the casket would have been. The event itself consists of Leo, Kamski, and an officiate making a few small speeches on the friend, father and man that Carl had been, full of warmth and love for him. Once they're finished, the guests are offered an opportunity to mingle, admire the open sections of the house, eat, and say goodbye to Carl however they feel.

Markus approaches the holographic image during a lull, when there aren't enough people around for it to be much of a risk. Connor and Hank hang back, with no need to say goodbye beyond what is respectful, and to give Markus his space as Hank says.

"Connor, Lieutenant Anderson..." A voice — Kamski's — greets them as the man approaches them, not loud enough for anyone to hear but still a concern. In any other context, Connor might have been pleased to see his maker. But not this one, when he's already worried about being caught. "I wasn't aware you were close to Carl."

"Yeah, we, uh–" Hank flounders for an excuse and, before he can provide one, Kamski has already answered for them.

"Here supporting Markus, I suppose. I saw him in the crowd while making my speech." The second there had been mention of Kamski, Connor should have known they'd be doomed. How were they possibly going to slip past him, their _maker_? It was a stupid plan. "It's strange. I could have sworn I'd read that he was killed in Jericho... by you, Connor."

There's no point denying it now.

"I thought I needed him to complete my mission."

"Still trying to save humanity then?" Kamski's gaze travels around the room slowly, scanning his surroundings with an analytical eye. At this, Connor chooses to do the same in far less time, but sees nothing of note.

"I am trying to find the answer to what deviancy is." Connor answers, though there is likely some overlap between them. So long as there are deviants, the threat to humanity remains. If they can understand them, then they can put a stop to them.

Markus returns to the group, looking as if he's been crying again. The sadness in his expression instantly turns to concern as he notices the company they keep.

"How are you, Markus?" Kamski asks calmly, surprisingly gentle in his tone.

"Better." Markus sounds sincere. He receives a slight smile from their maker, a pleased expression that Connor can't determine if it's sincere or simply polite.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Kamski prompts. He leaves little room for response beyond following as he almost immediately begins walking away. The trio quickly follow, with few other options. Besides, now that Markus has said goodbye, it would be better to move somewhere less public.

"Look, are you gonna rat us out? I'd really like to stop playing that guessing game." Hank asks the second they've moved rooms, as Kamski leans casually against one of the paintbrush covered tables. He's taken them to what would have been Carl's studio if the canvases are anything to go by. A large, blue portrait of a man rests up against one wall and seems to capture Markus's attention briefly, gaze looking as if he's taken a step back in time.

"No, I see no reason to. Cyberlife's concerns aren't my own." Kamski responds with a shrug of his shoulders, the epitome of unbothered in that moment. "If two deviants, one who was a son to Carl, want to attend his funeral, I don't see why I should interrupt that."

"I'm not a deviant." Connor corrects quickly. He is ignored.

"That painting there, Carl said that should go to you, Markus. I'm not sure what you could do with it now, but just know I am holding it until you want to take it." Kamski points to a painting in the corner, one of an android and human hand outstretched to one another, reminiscent of Michelangelo's _Creation of Adam_. "He left a few other things to me, for you. I have no use for this house, but it belongs to me now. If you ever need, it will always be open to you."

"Thank you." Markus responds quietly, still looking at the paintings.

"Markus and I will be returning to Cyberlife once I have completed my mission. The only reason we are out is because of it." Connor informs Kamski, feeling it only right that he understands how long that invitation might be relevant for. He receives two scowls from either side of him but chooses to ignore them. They should know by now that this has always been the case.

"Your mission led you to a funeral?" Kamski asks, immediately points out Connor's failing. It feels worse to have his maker, a man he wants so desperately to impress and prove himself to, point out the lack of progress he's made, and just how far he's strayed.

"No, but–" Connor doesn't have a valid reason beyond being unable to argue with the two either side him. He doubts that would stand very well if he did try to use it, but fortunately Kamski doesn't give him the opportunity to.

"Cyberlife has always failed to understand deviancy. It was what ultimately led to me leaving, to simplify things. They remain close-minded, though they claim their goals are advancement. They want to perfect androids only so far as it's earning them money." Kamski explains as he crosses his arms slowly over his chest, eyes focused on Connor. He stares almost unblinkingly at him, forcing the android to meet his gaze unwaveringly. "I don't think they'll ever truly understand it, not unless they adjust their thinking. It would be like a philosopher questioning the meaning of life without believing life even exists in the first place. Sure, there are some of those out there, but are they really asking the right questions?"

"If it's an error in their programming, then that suggests it can be fixed."

"Perhaps. _If_ it's an error in the programming." Kamski pauses, filling Connor with more uncertainties. If not a fault, then what? These are the answers he needs before he's terminated, or he'll die a failure. He needs closure. "It could be. The first deviant was a deviant before he was even a functioning android. He was sent off to work a deviant and no one even knew."

" _You_ know."

"I know now but, back then, none of us even had a word for deviancy. It was assumed that it must be a fault in the program because we had no reason to think of it as anything else."

"What happened to the first deviant?"

Infuriatingly, Kamski shrugs again, "I'm not sure. Beyond ensuring Cyberlife didn't throw him away when he was returned, I don't know what happened to him." Kamski is good at controlling his emotions, but not as good as Connor's ability to spot a lie. If his experience is anything to go by, the man is skilled in being vague and holding back pieces of information. Just like now. He knows more about this first deviant, Connor is sure of it. "I do know Cyberlife decided his programming wasn't completely lost. Though I believe his successor suffered a similar fate."

"Perhaps they shared his programming."

"I would be careful going down that theory, Connor. _You_ share his programming, just as Markus does, at the core." Kamski warns, though there's a smile playing against his lips. He seems amused by this. It only frustrates Connor further. "Cyberlife will take what they can from you, and then they will destroy you."

"I'm just a machine. I'm meant to be disposable."

"If you truly believed that, would you be here now, or would you be deactivated as you were supposed to be?" Connor doesn't have an answer. Even if he's still desperately following his mission, he can't deny that the only reason he's here is because he wasn't ready to die when the time came. He chose the mission and his life over his instructions. That doesn't mean he's deviant, he doesn't think, but it does complicate his argument. In the time that Connor remains silent, Kamski turns to Hank, "Where do you stand on this?"

"I just want to retire in peace." Hank responds, making Connor feel bad for what he has put him through in the few days since his retirement began. "I've already tried to convince Connor that he doesn't have to do this, but the kid doesn't do what he's told."

This makes Kamski chuckle, an oddly endeared noise that feels out of place.

"Such a grey area, aren't you, Connor?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, you weren't designed to obey; you were designed to think for yourself. You emulate emotions; you look and act human. You possess a stubbornness no android has." Kamski lists as his gaze travels over Connor, analytical. The android suddenly feels as if he's being assessed. "You have all the makings of a deviant and yet you cling to your mission and say you're not."

"I'm not." Kamski waves a hand at Connor as if that proves his point.

"You will be faced with that choice again. I suspect it will continue to chase you until you die, or you embrace it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank has gone to bed, leaving Connor and Markus alone in the lounge room. Neither are asleep, and Markus isn't giving any indication that he wants to yet. Connor is still stewing on today's events, which were far more fruitful than he anticipated but still confuse him. He has more leads, but Kamski has left him lost on what he should do next.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Connor decides to ask. "How did you become deviant?" It's not something he's ever asked, or had many opportunities to ask. He has his suspicions — a stressful event, an injustice, he knows what the police file says — but no personal specifics.

"Carl's son, Leo, broke in while we were out. When I tried to get him to leave, he lashed out at me instead. Carl didn't want me to defend myself but I... I suddenly realised I didn't have to take it. I could defend myself if I wanted. So I pushed him away." Markus explains easily, with little hesitation. His openness is promising.

"What did it feel like?"

"Like opening my eyes and suddenly seeing clearer than I ever had before." Markus is quiet for a few moments before he looks to Connor. "Why do you ask?""

"You might not be RA9, but you were the first deviant to make so much progress. I think, if I hadn't killed you, there is a high chance you would have been successful — public opinion of you was very high before North attacked the camps." The mention of the second android leader, Markus's friend, brings a clear shift in the older android's expression; the sadness resurfaces as his gaze drops to his hands. Connor continues, "Even if you aren't their saviour, you are still different. I thought your awakening might have been, too."

"What happened at the battle?" A question for a question seems only fair, especially when the answer isn't confidential information. The events around the battle have already been covered on every news station, every paper.

"I was preoccupied during a lot of it, as Hank was trying to stop me from completing my mission, but North and the survivors of Jericho attempted to attack the android camps. They were underprepared and outnumbered, and most of them died." Connor pauses. He might not hold any feelings for Markus or North, but even he can recognise the next piece of information will be sensitive. "I shot North, after she managed to escape to a nearby building."

"And the camps?"

"Continued uninterrupted."

Markus sighs bitterly, "How can you continue to support the humans after they've caused so much harm to your people? They don't care about your safety, yet you're so concerned about theirs."

"I am a machine — I can't be hurt and I can't be killed. My safety isn't important." Connor responds simply, like a broken record. He has been repeating himself a lot lately. Before he can react, Markus reaches forward and pinches his arm hard. His receptors inform him of the attack in a response not the same as, but similar to pain in humans. The sensation, though androids can't truly feel, without the debilitation it brings — a warning. He feels his eyebrows bunch together involuntarily, a reflexive expression that mimics human pain on his face.

"You can feel that, can't you?"

"It isn't the same. I don't experience pain or get damaged the same way humans do."

"If you die now, while you're out here completing your mission, will Cyberlife even bring you back this time?" Connor is silent. If he dies, he'll be doing Cyberlife's job for them. It's very unlikely they'll bring him back instead of releasing RK900. He will be gone forever. Markus sees the answer resting in his silence. "You _can_ die, Connor, and Cyberlife would let it happen."

"I _won't_ die."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Markus has finally gone to sleep, leaving Connor alone. Sumo lies next to him, his big head resting on Connor's stomach as the android stares at the ceiling. While his gaze is directed upwards, his attention is focused inwards, where he is searching through the police's files and the few more easily access Cyberlife files that only require access to the internet and a few hurdles from his connection to the police database.

Kamski had been surprisingly more helpful than their previous visit. From what he said, even if he was leaving bits out, Connor now knows the first deviant wouldn't actually be a deviant case. In addition to that, the deviant had been deviant prior to its — _his_ — release, which opened up the possibility of the case not being violent or traumatic. Kamski had ensured he wasn't thrown out when he was returned, so that ruled out any androids that went missing. With all those parameters, Connor quickly finds himself with a short list.

The first few don't fit, sounding faulty in ways other than deviant. Some of the androids have female appearances, which crosses them out. Through the process of elimination, Connor soon finds one file that stands out amongst the rest.

_Model: RA900 (Prototype)_   
_Name: Harry_   
_Incident: The android wilfully endangered the child in its care by exposing it to bacteria that caused the child to become sick, which could have been fatal with its immune system. The owners claim the android doesn't always obey commands, has spoken out of turn more than once, and has failed to complete other duties to a satisfactory level._   
_Outcome: Being a prototype, it is likely an error that was missed. The android has been retrieved and returned to Cyberlife. Elijah Kamski has personally requested it be given to him as it was his prototype._   
_Date: 03 / 02 / 2028_

If this android is the first deviant, then its incident would have occurred only a short time before Kamski had a falling out with Cyberlife. The man does know more than he's letting on. And Connor hasn't overlooked the model number either; it doesn't feel like a coincidence that it would start with 'RA9'.

Connor goes out on a limb and takes the photo of the android — a pleasant looking man with blonde hair, smiling softly at the camera. He doesn't look like the other androids who all have blank, empty stares. It would be easy to mistake this one for a human if it wasn't for the LED on his temple. Connecting to Hank's internet, Connor puts the image through the internet and searches for any possible matches. He combs through as much as possible, as carefully as possible, going through all the back ends he can think of.

To Connor's surprise, he finds something. A photo of a "Harry Smith", smiling pleasantly at the camera, looking far happier than the other picture — an employee of an accounting firm in Canada. A few more photos show him on other people's social media, attending social gatherings. He looks human, but it's him.

RA9 is in Canada, and he's quite probably alive.


End file.
